jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Jetpack Joyride
General Information Jetpack Joyride, categorized on the App Store as an Action and Arcade game, is a iOS, Windows 8, Blackberry Playbook, Blackberry Z10, Android and Facebook game developed by Halfbrick and was released on November 6, 2011. It currently sits at #4 in the Action and Arcade Categories, and #24 in the top free with 36,905 ratings at .It also released on PS3 and PSVita in 2012. Specifications *'Company' - *'Last Updated' - March 28, 2018 (iOS) April 2015 (Android) *'Version' - 1.8 (Android), ##don't know1.7.3 (Amazon App Store), 1.8.10 (iOS), 1.0.4 (PS Vita)## *'Size' - 20.0 MB (iOS), 30 MB (Android), 39.1 MB (Windows 8), 37 MB (PS Vita) *Price - Free (was $0.99) *System Requirements - Requires iOS 6.0 or later (Android 2.2 or later.) *'Rating' - Rated 9+ for the following: Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence (App Store), Low Maturity (Google Play), and Guidence Suggested (Amazon Appstore) App Page Description The app page describes the game by saying: Suit up with a selection of the coolest jetpacks over made and take to the skies as Barry Steakfries, the lovable hero on a one-way trip to adventure! From the creators of the worldwide phenomenon, Fruit Ninja comes the action-packed Jetpack Joyride, Halfbrick's most anticipated iPhone game ever! Game Awards Jetpack Joyride is the winner of: *Gamasutra Mobile Game of 2011 *TUAW Best iPhone Game of 2011 *UGO iOS Game of the Year *Game Revolution Best Mobile Game 2011 *App Store Rewind *iPhone Game of the Year Runner Up Gameplay Jetpack Joyride is played by tapping, holding the screen, or on Windows 8, by clicking or pressing the Space Bar, to make the main character jump and slowly descend using the jetpack. There are many Gadgets and Items within the stage of the game, and the game itself is one where it must be played over and over again in order to progress. Cloud backup and a new skin for Mr.Cuddles released in the version 1.8. There are also Notifications. Speeds of run (without using a vehicle): 40 kilometers per hour (0-300m) 50 kilometers per hour (300-650m) 60 kilometers per hour (650-1000m) 70 kilometers per hour (1000-1300m) 80 kilometers per hour (1300-1700m) 90 kilometers per hour (1700-2000m) 100 kilometers per hour (2000m+) Please observe the following speed limits. 100 kilometers per hour maximum (distance is 2000m & above). 60 kilometers per hour minimum (average speed of your run). Battery Power If battery power reaches 15% or less, you can still play this game. You cannot continue playing once it reaches low power (about 5% or less). You should charge the power as soon as possible. Power Capacity: 1200 units of power Power Drain: 300 kilometers per 150 units Gallery File:JJGameplay4.JPG Mission Mode Update These Are Mission Modes The Ver 9.0 (Coming Soon) Sectors 11+ The High Sectors These Are Racing Multiplayer Mayhem Like Mario Kart S.A.M Bonus Modes 77 Powers Timed Footrace Racing Frenzy Jetpack Tokens Jetpack Plane Profit Bird Flying Epic Boss Battles All 77 Vehicles All 77 Jetpacks All 77 Achivments Secret Labratory Missions * Sector 1 * Sector 2 * Sector 3 * Sector 4 * Sector 5 * Sector 6 * Sector 7 (S.A.M) Category:Jetpack Joyride Category:Jetpack Joyride Gameplay Category:Games